


It Doesn't Even Hurt

by thefrights



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: (post apocalyptic wasteland in nevada, Fallout: New Vegas AU, M/M, Mojave Wasteland (Fallout), all of the relationships are already established but theyre minor, and the losers are a gang that wanders the desert, i feel like no one will really understand this and well . what can you do, set in 2281 after a nuke dropped)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 13:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21077897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefrights/pseuds/thefrights
Summary: Eddie took a pair of tweezers and attempted to remove the bullet. It was stubborn, it seemed like it only went deeper the more he tried. He yelled in aggravation, “it’s not working, it’s not fucking working. It needs to work. We need to get this out, it can’t just fucking sit there!” He suppressed a sob, still trying to dig it out.





	It Doesn't Even Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> it's best to listen to my oldies playlist while reading this to truly experience the Mojave Wasteland   
https://open.spotify.com/user/rsukishima/playlist/2V0GsyUkB5XWcmf3y4t07H?si=-Wqfy4mtT2OH3Jqgf1kB9Q

Beverly suggested they go towards Novac after reaching the Mojave Outpost. It was the safest way to travel North as if “safe” really existed in the Mojave. She knew the area better than anyone so no one disputed her logic.

The main road towards the town was off-limits, all of the NCR Troopers at the Outpost informed the group that the Legion had taken over Nipton and a major amount of the highway. They carefully tread through the desert, on high alert for a combination of Legionaries and fire ants. “Watch out, there’s a swarm!” Richie called out, quickly taking aim with his Hunting Rifle. Mike was quick to equip his Laser RCW, helping Richie clear out the fire ants. 

Bev grinned, rustling Richie’s hair, “you boys, you’re our heroes!” They all shared a laugh and thanked the two for clearing out the vermin. With death at every corner, the “Gang of Losers”, as they called themselves, always made sure to keep the energy as light as possible. 

By going through the Ivanpah Dry Lake, the seven teens avoided Nipton, safely making it to Highway 95. “Do you guys hear that?” Ben asked, quickly pausing where he was, the others following suit. They listened for a moment, causing Stan to groan. “I’m going to go out on a limb here and say Vipers. We already encountered two groups, I wouldn’t be surprised if there’s more out here too.” Everyone silenced their Pip-Boys and steadied their weapon. Bill took the lead of the group, taking careful steps up the abandoned highway. 

It suddenly made sense as to why they heard the gang, Bev recognized this area as Viper territory, their encampment was just a few yards away. Bill and Mike immediately shot at the gang, Richie instinctively jumping in front of Eddie. “Stay back, Eds!” Richie yelled, taking a few good shots at the leader of the Viper. Thankfully, there were only five of the raiders opposing the Losers. Bill, Mike, and Richie cleared the area and began to loot the bodies while Beverly and Ben checked the tents. Stan and Eddie stayed on the lookout, Stan checking through the scope of his carbine.

“Alright, I think I got us another hundred caps or so,” Richie stood up with a smile. Bev let out a gasp, noticing the pool of blood soaking through his shirt. “Rich! Are you okay?” she cried out, gaining Eddie’s attention. His head snapped in the direction of his boyfriend and he immediately knew what Beverly had noticed. Stan and Eddie ran over to the rest of the group, the others already swarming around Richie. 

Richie adjusted his glasses and laughed, “I’m fine! What are you all staring at?” He followed Bev’s eyes and glanced at his chest, gently pushing his index finger onto his shirt. “Oh.” He had gotten shot. In the chest. In the middle of the desert.

Eddie bit his lip, nudging the others out of his way. His hands trembled as he sat Richie down on a rock. “Stan, we need to remove the bullet. Now. We need to remove it now. I need water, something to clean this out with. Did someone hear me?! I need water!” Bill swallowed hard, “w-we only h-have d-dirty water r-right now,” he reluctantly handed Eddie a bottle of slightly radiated water. 

Stan and Eddie stood over their friend as they tried to clean off their medical tools. They didn’t have much but it had to do. Eddie took a pair of tweezers and attempted to remove the bullet. It was stubborn, it seemed like it only went deeper the more he tried. He yelled in aggravation, “it’s not working, it’s not fucking working. It needs to work. We need to get this out, it can’t just fucking sit there!” He suppressed a sob, still trying to dig it out. “Eddie, let me-” Stan stopped himself after he saw the other boy tense up. He took a few steps back and looked to Beverly for help.

Bev blinked back tears and cleared her throat, “we should go find help. I think there might be a doctor in Novac and it’s right up the road. We’ll be right up the road, okay boys?” She motioned for the others to follow her, leaving Eddie and Richie alone. 

Eddie began to silently cry as he threw the tweezers in frustration. Richie reached up, gently cusping Eddie’s cheek. “Darling… We can’t waste time on this. It’s okay. I’m okay. It doesn’t even hurt,” he smiled weakly. The pain was indescribable, taking a breath felt near impossible. But Eddie didn’t need to know that. “I’m okay. Let’s go tell the others we need to just keep traveling.” His boyfriend shook his head, “I’m not just letting it sit there. It’s going to ki-,” he choked on his words, “it’s going to kill you and I can’t have that.” 

Richie sighed; Eddie was too stubborn for his own good. He let his hand drop from his lover’s cheek and turned on his Pip-Boy radio. It was almost magic the way their song came on. Richie smiled and quietly sang along,   
“Eddie my love I'm sick in bed  
The very next day might be my last  
Please, Eddie, don't make me wait too long  
Please, Eddie, don't make me wait too long”

Eddie forced a small laugh, “that’s not funny, asshole.” Both boys knew that what they were really saying to each other was “I love you”. However, saying “I love you” at this moment would mean accepting Richie’s cruel fate. Eddie sat on the rock with Richie, delicately holding his hand. A few years ago, Eddie was the one to be treated gently, he was viewed as a porcelain doll at the Fort. Thanks to befriending Bill and Richie, he now spent his days roaming the wasteland with his friends and the love of his life. 

Richie groaned with a deep breath, “I… I lied before, Eds. It… hurts. It really hurts. I’m not exactly scared but I’m not quite confident either.” He turned his head to Eddie, “if I don’t make it-” “Don’t talk like that. Bev says there’s a doctor in Novac. They should all be back within the next minute. Don’t fucking talk like that.” Eddie spoke low and slow, emphasizing his point. Richie knew not to rebuttal.

Bill and Stan came running down the road, Ben, Mike, Bev, and an unknown woman jogging after them. “We have a doctor!” Stan shouted breathlessly, he and Bill resting against each other as the others caught up with them. Bev led the doctor to where the boys sat, “this is Doctor Straus,” she turned to Ada, “this is Richie. It was a group of Vipers.”   
Eddie hesitantly stepped back, allowing Ada to attempt to remove the bullet. Bev swung her arm around his shoulder as they both watched. He looked away as Richie grimaced in pain. The entire group stayed silent as she worked, knowing if she couldn’t remove it, there was nothing else that could be done.

After five minutes, Ada carefully applied a bandage to Richie’s chest and gave him a handful of cloths. “You need to keep this clean, okay? Change the bandage every hour or so, continuously clean it with water. Clean water,” she handed him a bottle of purified water and gave Ben a handful more. “You’re one of the lucky ones,” she smiled, “you’ll be just fine. Be more careful from now one,” she turned to the others, “all of you need to be careful. I don’t want to see any of your carcasses out here.” 

Bill fished into his bag, trying to find caps to give Ada. She shook her head, “keep them. I don’t need any payment for something like this.” They all thanked her, Bev tearing up once more. Not many people were that generous in the wasteland; it made her emotional. 

Once Ada left and the group calmed down, Richie slowly stood up, “it takes a lot more than a bullet to stop ol’ Richie Tozier!” he grinned, pulling Eddie into a hug. Despite the joke, he was shocked to still be alive. He truly thought today would be his last. “Now Bevvie, you have to take me and Eds here to Novac. I’ve never seen the place! Is it true they have a bunch of dinosaur toys?” Beverly smiled, “yes you idiot, we’re all going there for the night, Mike already rented us two rooms. And you’ll never believe it but there’s a giant dinosaur you can go inside of. It’s a gift shop.” 

The Losers laughed as Richie got excited, pulling on her arm to take him. They all stayed close to him as they tracked back up the highway, still nervous about his condition. He might have a hole in his chest but it didn’t affect his personality at all. They still had their dear Richie.


End file.
